Die Grundlage Emotions
by CHPPW
Summary: Die Grundlage für unsere eigenen Machwerke...


WIR HABEN DAS NICHT GESCHRIEBEN, SONDERN NUR GEFUNDEN!  
  
Der Meilenstein sozusagen....  
  
Einfach lesen:  
  
******  
  
Emotions  
  
In the words of a broken heart It's just emotions taken me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight  
  
Destiny's Child - Emotion  
  
*******  
  
/Mein unschuldiger EngelSeine so perfekte, unangreifbare Unschuld und Jungfräulichkekeit, machte mich wahnsinnig.../Snape hatte sich es lange überlegt.  
  
Seinen Vorhaben hatte er immer und immer wieder durchdacht. Es mußte einfach klappen. Zuviel Zeit war schon vergangen.  
  
/Heute oder nie./, dachte sich Snape.  
  
"Professor!!"  
  
Snape schreckte auf. Jemand rieß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Professor!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ja!!!", antwortete Snape genervt.  
  
Harry Potter hatte ihn gerufen. Die Fünftklässer der Gryffindorer und der Slyhterins hatten gerade Zaubertrankunterricht bei ihm. Er hatte ihnen die Aufgabe gegeben einen (für ihn einfachen) Black- ZodiacTrank zu machen.  
  
"Was ist jetzt schon wieder Potter!!", zischte er und betonte 'Potter' besonders.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, das Neville auf einmal so komisches gelbschwarzes Fell hat.", sagte Harry etwas nervös.  
  
Snape schaute zu Neville, der wie versteinert da saß. Ron und Hermine standen um Neville herrum und wußten nicht recht was sie tun sollten. Die Slytherins lachte wie üblich und Draco fing an Witze über Neville zu reißen. Snape ging genervt zu Neville hin und schaute in Nevilles Zauberkessel, Er roch leicht daran.  
  
"Mhhh...das Rezept stimmt wieder mal nicht. Der Dampf von dem Trank, der aufsteigt verursacht so ein Fell. Bringt ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zum Krankenflügel."  
  
"Aber ich..", sagte Neville ängstlich leise.  
  
Ron und Hermine machten sich auf und brachte Neville aus dem Kerker hinaus zum Krankenflügel.  
  
"Wie oft hab ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr das Rezept euch richtig durchlesen sollt!! Ein kleiner Fehler und der Trank wird nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erbringen!!", seufzte Snape verärgert.  
  
"Tja, Longbottom ist blöd und wird es auch bleiben. So bescheuerte Leute gibt's ja nur bei den Gryffendorfer", stichelte Draco.  
  
Harry sah Draco böse an.  
  
"Halt doch dein..", sagte Harry doch stoppte plötzlich.  
  
Er hielt Inne. Den er wollte heute keine weiteren Abzugspunkte für Gryffindor erhalten. Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte wichtigere Dinge im Kopf. Snape schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war jetzt viertel vor zwei. Fast alle hatten zu Mittag gegesen und in fünfzehn Minuten würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen.  
  
Snape ging durch die vielen Gänge zur Bibliothek. Er wußte das er ihn dort finden würde. Quirrell ging immer nach dem Mittagessen in die Bibliothek bis der Unterricht wieder begann. Snape konnte gar nicht verstehen was man nur so toll an Bücher finden konnte. Quirrell schien richtig bessesen davon zu sein jedes Buch zu lesen. Er hatte bemerkt, das Quirrell bei Festen immer nur kurz anwesend war und dann wieder heimlich von dem Fest verschwand. Einmal war er ihm gefolgt um zu sehen was Quirrel immer machte, wenn er nicht auf den Festen war.  
  
Snape sah Quirrell dann an der großen Außentreppe sitzen mit einem Buch in der Hand und in Gedanken verloren den Himmel hinaufschauend. Dies war gerade mal eine Woche her. Snape ging nun durch die Bibliothek um Quirrell zu finden. Er ging an den riesigen Regalen vorbei und kam schließlich an einen großen langen Tisch in der Mitte des Saales an. Dort saßen viele Schüler, die meist mehrere Bücher aufeinander gestapelt vor sich liegen hatten und zum Teil irgendwie überfordert aussahen.  
  
Er schenkte dem aber keine Aufmerksamkeit. Schließlich sah er Quirrell weiter am Ende des langen Tisches sitzen und konzentriert irgendein Buch lesen. Snape atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging dann entschloßen zu ihm hin. Er stand zum Rücken zu Quirrell und umarmte ihn sanft von hinten.  
  
"Hi.", flüsterte er in Quirrels rechtes Ohr.  
  
Quirrell zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schnell zu Snape um.  
  
"Ah, Gu..ten Mi..tt..ag Sn...ape.", stotterte Quirrell mit rötlichem Gesicht.  
  
Snape setzte sich neben ihn und versuchte kein Ausdruck von Mitleid in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. Er mochte es nicht wenn Quirrell so stark stotterte. Besonders nicht wenn Quirrell wegen ihm stotterte.  
  
"Ich sto...tt..ere n...icht.", stotterte Quirrell wieder.Er schaute Snape nicht an. Snape sah das Quirrell sehr verlegen wahr.  
  
"Was liest du den gerade?", fragte Snape um irgendein Thema zu finden um mit Quirrell anzufangen zu reden.  
  
"Meister der Abwehrkünste von schwarzer Magie.", sagte Quirrell diesmal ohne zu stottern aber sehr leise.  
  
"Aha. Es ist bestimmt ein sehr interessantes Buch. Ich sehe dich fast immer nur beim Lesen von Bücher. Du magst es sehr, nicht wahr?"  
  
/Ich mag es schon Bücher zu lesen, aber du siehst mich nur immer mit Büchern, da ich nicht weiß was ich sonst tuen soll. Ich habe keine Freunde mit denen ich mich unterhalten kann. Mit den anderen Lehrer spreche ich immer nur das Nötigste. Ich bin allein Snape!! Siehst du das nicht?/, dachte Quirrell traurig.  
  
"Ja, ich mag Bücher.", sagteer schließlich.  
  
Er versuchte zu Lächeln, doch Snape bemerkte das es nur ein vorgespieltes Lächeln war. Snape berrührte wieder ganz langsam Quirrells Wange. Leicht streichelte er ihn. Quirrell wurde rot, schien unvorbereit für so eine Situation zu sein und starrte Snape mit seinen unschuldigenAugen an. Snape beugte sich soweit vor bis sich ihre Lippen fast berrührten.  
  
"Quirrell.", sagte er in einem sanften leisen Ton, "Ich muß dir etwas sagen. Es ist mir sehr wichtig."  
  
Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Einen langen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Quirrells Hände verkrampften sich in seinen Schoß.  
  
/Jetzt oder nie!/, dachte sich Snape.  
  
"Quirrell, ich...", fing Snape an.  
  
"Snape, Quirrell!!", sagte eine laute Stimme, die näher kam.  
  
Beide erschracken. Snape nahm seine Hand von Quirrel's Wange und drehte sich um so das er die Person sehen konnte. Professor Mc Gonagall kam zu ihnen.  
  
"Hi Minerva.", sagte Snape ruhig.  
  
Quirrell nickte zu ihr.  
  
"Ich wollte euch sagen, das wir Lehrer uns heute um 19Uhr im Lehrerzimmer treffen um die Prüfungen und den Weihnachtsball zu besprechen. Seit also pünktlich. Wir haben viel zu tun."  
  
"Ja, das werden wir Minerva.", antwortete ihr Snape.  
  
Dann hörte man das klingeln der Schulglocke.  
  
"Es wird Zeit. Ich wünsch euch beiden noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte sie.  
  
Quirrell stand plötzlich zittrig und verlegen auf, schaute Snape nicht an und ging mit ihr aus der Bibliothek.  
  
"So ein Mist!!", rief Snape als er in sein Zimmer ankam und die Türe zu klatschte.  
  
Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
"Warum mußte diese bescheurte Tussi von Minerva dazwischen platzen? Ich war so nah dran! So eine Gelegenheit bekomm ich nie mehr!"  
  
Er war wütend, sehr wütend. Seit diesem Schuljahr war Quirrell wieder in Hogwarts. Snape war unglaublich glücklich darüber, dass Quirrell lebte und wieder hier in Hogwarts bei ihm war. Dumbledore war der Einzigste gewesen, der wußte das Quirrell überlebt hatte. Snape hätte Dumbledore für sein Schweigen killen können. Er hatte seit Quirrells angeblichen Tod Depressionen gehabt. Snape vermisste Quirrell sehr und hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht warum er ihn nicht retten konnte und ihm nicht gesagt hatte das er ihn über alles liebte. Er glaubte und hoffte das Quirrell genauso viel für ihn wie er für ihn empfand.  
  
Nach drei Jahren also war Quirrell wieder auf Dumbledore's Wunsch hin nach Hogwarts gekommen um mit Snape ein neues Fach Waffenkunst für Schüler ab der dritten Klasse zu unterrichten. In dem neuen Fach lernten die Schüler mit den verschiedesten Waffen zu kämpfen wie Schwerter, Stäbe, Wurfsterne, Nunchakus. Da schon viele Zauberer und Hexen ihr leben lassen mußten in nur zwei Monaten von Voldemorts neuem erscheinen, hatte Dumbledore beschloßen die Schüler auch in Waffenkünste auszubilden, dass wenn sie ihrem Zauberstab entmächtig würden nicht ganz hilflos dastehen würden.  
  
Als Snape von Dumbledore erfahren hatte das Quirrell wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würde um mit ihm zusammen Waffenkunst zu unterrichten, hatte er ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Freude und Erleichterung, dasser lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er war glücklich das Quirrell kommen würde und er bei ihm sein kann. Quirrell war zwar immer noch sehr schüchtern doch Snape überraschte es wie gut Quirrell mit Stäben und Nunchakus umgehen konnte.  
  
Quirrell konnte ziemlich gut kämpfen und war fast so gut wie Snape. Nach dem jahrenlangen Treffen mit Voldemort hatte Snape viel gelernt über die dunkle Magie und dem Umgang mit Waffen. Er war ein Meister wenn es um den Umgang von Schwertern ging. Er selber bevorzugte ein sehr langes nicht sehr breites schwarz, silbernes Schwert namens 'Chaos', das viele Zacken in der Klinge hatte. Quirrel dagegen hatte einen silbernen Stab, der 'Wächter des unschuldigen Enges' hieß und in der Mitte waren zwei hellgrüne runde Steinchen eingearbeitet.  
  
Es war eine schöne Zeit bis jetzt mit Quirrell gewesen. Snape hatte auch schon ein paar Mal versucht Quirrell seine Liebe zu gestehen. Seinem unschuldigen jungfräulichen Engel. Er liebte einfach alles an ihm. Er wollte ihn. Ihm Freude und Lust bringen. Quirrells wunderschönes unschuldiges Stöhnen hören wenn er jede einzelne Stelle Quirrells Körpers küsste. Snape war sich sicher das er vor Lust nach Quirrell noch umkommen würde.  
  
"Quirrell.", sagte er leise und sah das Foto auf dem Glastisch an.  
  
Sie beiden waren darauf abgebildet. Snape umarmte Quirrell von hinten. Sie lächelte glücklichin die Kamera. Es war vom letzten Halloweenfest. Ein Schüler (namens Colin Creevy) hatte Fotos gemacht und Snape wollte unbedingt, das Quirrell sich mit ihm fotografieren lässt. Ein Moment von Zweisamkeit festgehalten für immer. Snape seufzte. Dann kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke.  
  
/Natürlich! Der Weihnachtsball! Egal was passieren wird ich werde es ihm beim Weihnachtsball sagen. Leute die was zu sagenhaben stehen vor Snape. Und Snape... Das ist die beste Gelegenheit, die ich bekommen kann. Es ist ein Fest, bei dem sich immer Pärchen unter den Schülern entwickeln. Die perfekte Atmossphäre./ Snape grinste. Er konnte es nicht erwarten.  
  
Es verging eine harte Woche für Snape. Sie redeten nicht miteinander nur das Allernöstigste. Auch im Waffenkunstunterricht. Snape hatte versucht wenigstens intensiver Blickkontakt mit Quirrell in dieser Woche zu halten. Aber immer wenn Snape Quirrell anschaute wurde Quirrell rot im Gesicht und schaute weg. Der Abend des Weihnachtballes war nun gekommen. Schon die ganze Zeit vorher waren die Schüler sehr aufgeregt gewesen. Es war das beste Fest vom ganzen Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Lehrer waren nur als 'Aufpasser' gedacht bei diesem Fest. Snape ging nervös durch die riesige Halle. Wo war bloß Quirrell? Einen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit schon hatte er den Blickkontakt zu Quirrel verloren gehabt. Snape versuchte so gut er nur konnte Quirrell in dieser großen Schülermenge wiederzufinden, aber vergebens. Schließlich ging er 'schweren' Herzens zu Lupin, der gerade ein Gespräch mit Black führte, um nach Quirrell zu fragen.  
  
"Lupin.", sagte Snape etwas freundlich, aber immer noch mit seinem kalten Blick, als er zu ihnen kam.  
  
"Ah, Snape. Freut mich dich zu sehen.", erwiderte ihm Lupin mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Snape und Black jedoch tauschten sich nur haßerfüllte Blicke aus.  
  
"Weißt du vielleicht wo Quirrell ist? Ich habe ihn nirgendwo in der großen Halle finden können."  
  
Lupin dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
  
"Mhhh..also das letzte Mal, das ich ihn gesehen habe, war das er aus der Tür der großen Halle ging.", sagte Lupin nachdenklich.  
  
"Danke.", sagte Snape kurz und entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von den beiden.  
  
"Glaubst du...", sagte Lupin in einem nachdenklichen Ton zu Black, als Snape in der Menschenmenge verschwand.  
  
"Was Liebling?", hauchte Black Lupin ins Ohr und fing an ihn am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.  
  
"Nicht hier Black!", sagte Lupin und blickte Black liebevoll in die Augen.  
  
"Black glaubst du sie werden zusammenkommen?"  
  
Snape ging aus der großen Halle in die Eingangshalle und schaute sich um. Snape sah das einige Pärchen aus der großen Tür gingen in den Garten und ging ihnen hinterher. Die kalte Luft wehte ihm entgegen. Auf der großen Steintreppe sah er viele verliebte Pärchen sitzen, die miteinander flirteten. Als sie Snape sahen jedoch sich etwas zurückhielten. Snape kümmerte sich nicht darum. Als er sich umschaute sah er plötzlich Quirrell auf dem Rand des Springbrunnens sitzen. Snape ging rasch die steinerne Treppe hinunter Richtung Springbrunnen. Quirrell starrte ihn an. Er hatte wohl nicht mit Snapes Erscheinen gerechnet. Doch es wandelte sich in ein verlegenes Lächeln um.  
  
"Hallo Snape.", sagte er schüchtern.  
  
Quirrell hatte seine Arme um den Bauch verschränkt. Snape fiel auf, dass er seinen Umhang nicht anhatte. Quirrell war für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich anderst gekleidet als normal. Richtig 'muggelhaft'. Er hatte ein wunderschönes enges Top an und seine enge Hose war oben am Bund etwas zu kurz (was wohl beabsichtigt war), den man sah deutlich Quirrells Hüfte und so ein Stück seines Slips. Snape war dagegen auch ziemlich unnormal gekleidet. Er hatte ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt an, dafür aber eine breite leichte schwarze Hose, die locker um seine Hüften lag. Er trug über dem ganzen einen schwarzen Umhang. Als Quirrell bemerkte das Snape gierig auf seinen Slip starrte würde er mehr als rot im Gesicht. Snape sah dies und verdrängte gewisse aufkommende Gedanken. Er merkte an Quirrells Körperhaltung das er fror.  
  
"Ist dir kalt?", fragte Snape gefühlsvoll.  
  
"Ein bißchen." Snape zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn um Quirrells Schultern. Sie kamen sich etwas näher. Dabei spürte er deutlich Quirrells nervösen Atem.  
  
"Besser so?"  
  
"Ja, danke.", lächelte ihn Quirrell verlegen an.  
  
Snape streckte plötzlich die Hand zu Quirrell. "Wollen wir spazieren gehen?"  
  
Quirrell nickte und nahm Snapes Hand. Sie spazierten durch den Schloßgarten. Der Garten war bezaubernd. Überall wunderschöne Rosenbüsche, auf denen im Winter kleine Schneeflocken fielen. Es war eine sehr romantische Winterlandschaft. Es waren auch viele Schülerpärchen im Garten.  
  
Quirrell war etwas kleiner als Snape. Er reichte Snape nur bis zum Kinn. Die Mädchen kicherten wenn Snape und Quirrell an ihnen vorbeigingen. Ab und zu rannte ein Mädchen an ihnen vorbei und ein Junge folgte gleich hinterher.  
  
"Nicht rennen im Garten Julia und Kevin, das nächste Mal gibt's Punkteabzug für Gryffendorf und Hufflepuff!!", rief Snape genervt.  
  
Darauf fing jetzt Quirrell an zu kichern. Snape verdrehte lächelnd nur die Augen. Langsam nahm Snape jetzt Quirrells Hand. Quirrell schaute verlegen zur Seite. Sie gingen so nun Hand in Hand. Einige Schüler starrten sie fassungslos an, andere kicherten und flüsterten miteinander, wieder andere lächelte aus Freude. Snape hatte schon längere Zeit das Gefühl, das das Gerücht umging, das sich zwischen ihm und Quirrell was anbahnte. Er achtete darauf das sie an eine Stelle kamen wo gerade keine Schüler in Sichtweite waren.  
  
"Lass uns ein bißchen hierbleiben Quirrell", sagte er und blieb stehen.  
  
"Wi...eso", stotterte Quirrell und schaute die Rosenbüsche an um nicht Snape in die Augen sehen zu müssen, da er sonst nur noch mehr stotterte. Snape nahm Quirrell leicht in seine Arme. Er umarmte ihn so, dass eine Hand auf Quirrells Rücken war und die andere um Quirrells Hüfte. Quirrell zuckte kurz zusammen. Er hätte dies wohl nicht erwartet. Dann legte er seine zitterten Hände auf Snape's Brust. Snape spürte Quirrells hastigen nervösen Atem, seinen schnellen Herzschlag und Quirrell roch nach einem bezaubernden süßen weiblichen Duft. Ob dies seine Absicht gewesen war? Snape hatte jedenfalls ein bißchen mehr Männerparfum als sonst aufgetragen. Quirrell schien dies zu bemerken.  
  
"Du riechst gut.", sagte er schüchtern und legte seinen Kopf auf Snape's Schulter. Snape freute sich über dieses Kopliment. Niemand hatte zuvor je so etwas zu ihm gesagt. Okay er war vorher auch nie so großzügig mit dem Parfum gewesen. Jetzt aber wollte er sich bestimmt nicht darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.  
  
"Du aber auch.", flüsterte er leise in Quirrells Ohr. Quirrell wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.  
  
/Jetzt oder nie./, dachte Snape selbstsicher.  
  
Er nahm nun eine Hand von Quirrells Rücken, die andere aber immer noch eng um Quirrells Hüfte und hob Quirrells Kinn so das sie sich jetzt in die Augen schauten.  
  
"Puh, na endlich mal von den Mädels weg", stöhnte Ron.  
  
"Na so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht.", lachte Harry.  
  
Beide gingen durch den Schloßgarten.  
  
"Glaubst du Hermine meint es ernst mit mir?", fragte Ron Harry etwas nervös.  
  
"Natürlich Ron. Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie ist zu keinem so liebevoll wie zu dir."  
  
"Ich hoffe es. Ich liebe sie sehr. Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Wie läufts mit dir und Ginny?", stichelte Ron.  
  
"Ganz gut.", sagte Harry und blickte hinauf zum Himmel.  
  
Er war diese Nacht besonders schön. Die Sterne leuchtete romantisch.  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'ganz gut'? Ich meine an Ginny kann es ja wohl nicht liegen. Die ist schon seit sie dich zum ersten Mal gesehen hat voll in dich verknallt."  
  
Harry richtete sein Blick wieder auf Ron.  
  
"Ich brauch halt etwas Zeit Ron."  
  
"Na du brauchst aber lange Zeit. Aber das ist schon okay."  
  
Ron lächelte Harry freundschaftlich an.  
  
/Ich brauch halt noch Zeit. Ich muß mir klar werden wenn ich wirklich liebe./, dachte sich Harry etwas besorgt.Er wußte wie sehr Ginny ihn liebte und er war auch glücklich darüber, den sie war eine liebenswerte Person.  
  
"Hey, ist das nicht Harry!!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Harry so bedrohlich bekannt vorkam.  
  
Harry und Ron drehten sich unglaublich schnell um den Ron hatte da auch so ein ungutes Gefühl. Als sie sahen wer hinter ihnen stand bestätigte sich das Gefühl.  
  
"Lockhart.", sagte Harry fassungslos.  
  
Ein Mann mit langen blonden lockigen Haaren, schneeweißen Zähnen, blaßblauem Umhang und Hut, und mit einem unnachahmlichen Lächeln stand vor ihnen.  
  
"Hi, wie geht's euch zweien?? Haben uns ja lang nicht mehr gesehen!! Und wie geht's mit der Karriere Harry??", sagte er und klopfte Harry kräftig auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ähhh...ganz gut. Aber was machen den sie hier?", fragte Harry sichtlich verdutzt.  
  
"Ach ich war in der Nähe und dachte schau mal wieder rein Lockhart.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und man konnte seine ganzen schneeweißen Zähne sehen.  
  
"Wenn habt ihr den als Lehrer für Verteidigug gegen die dunklen Künste??"  
  
"Professor Moody.", sagte Ron.  
  
"Ah, ich sehe kein schlechter Kerl. Aber ich sollte lieber Dumbledore fragen ob ich die Stelle wieder nächstes Jahr übernehmen kann. Moody ist doch schon sehr alt. Er verdient seinen Ruhestand. Zudem habe ich sehr vieles erlebt bis jetzt und würde mein Wissen gerne an euch weitergeben. Habt ihr den schon mein neuestes Buch gelesen??", fragte er.  
  
"Nein noch nicht.", antwortete ihm Harry.  
  
"Sind das nicht Snape und Quirrell?", fragte Ron und deutete mit seinem Finger auf zwei eng aneinander stehenden Personen.  
  
"Das stimmt. Was machen den die zwei zusammen hier?", fragte Harry zurück.  
  
Lockharts Interesse schien es auch geweckt zu haben. Alle drei schlichen sich etwas näher ran, so dass sie beide gut sehen konnten.  
  
"Quirrell.", sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. "Es gibt etwas was ich dir schon sehr lange sagen wollte." Snape machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
"Seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, hast du mich verzaubert mit deiner Schönheit, deinem süßen Lächeln und deiner Unschuld."  
  
Quirrell schaute Snape schüchtern und unschuldig an. Snape wollte ihn. Er verkürzte die Distanz zwischen ihnen indem er Quirrell näher an in drückte. Als sich ihr Lippen fast trafen, sprach er weiter in einem leisen flüstern.  
  
"Ich danke Gott, dass ich so einen bezaubernden unschuldigen Engel wie dich treffen durfte, Quirrell. Ich...ich liebe dich."  
  
Quirrells Augen weiteten sich. Sein Mund öffnete sich etwas. Snape spürte Quirrells leisen Atem.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Snape. Ich bin dein unschuldiger Engel.", flüsterte Quirrell mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. Beide standen so da. Wie lange sie so da standen weiß Snape nicht mehr. Vielleicht waren es nur ein paar Sekunden oder auch Minuten. Es war ihm egal. Wenn er in die Augen seines unschuldigen Engels schauen konnte, dann war ihm alles egal. 


End file.
